


Glass

by ywhiterain



Series: Promise verse [7]
Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: Character Death, M/M, S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Subaru grieves. And, to no one's surprise, is a touch masochistic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glass

After a week of his sister being dead, Subaru was tired of thinking. Seishirou was lying next to him, behind him, with a palm pressed against the middle of his stomach. Another hand was slowly, gently, moving down his shoulder.   
  
Wanting to be touched  _more_ , Subaru jerked around so they were lying face to face. Seishirou cupped Subaru's jaw in such a way that made Subaru feel like glass cup.   
  
He wanted Seishirou to throw him and smash him into millions of little pieces.  
  
He moved so that he was straddling Seishirou, vaguely thinking he was out of his mind. "I want to stop thinking."  
  
Seishirou studied him. He ran a hand up Subaru's spine in a way that made Subaru shiver and smash his face into Seishirou's shoulder. "This won't help anything, Subaru-kun."  
  
"I don't care," Subaru said, digging his fingers into Seishirou's arm. He sounded bitter and angry and wished that he felt the same.   
  
Seishirou rolled them over. He felt heavier than the other times Seishirou had lain on him. His wrists were pinned to the bed by Seishirou's hands, and that was not a new feeling, but it was the first time Subaru felt restrained. Subaru knew Seishirou was stronger, maybe strong enough to break his bones. He relished in that feeling.   
  
He had no words for what he wanted Seishirou to do to him.  
  
"I'll hurt you," Seishirou said, sounding resigned, and Subaru felt guilty, but not enough to do anything about it, "but I won't harm you."  
  
"Do whatever you want," Subaru offered and that was the last thing between them that night.


End file.
